The love that we both share
by DLG4life
Summary: HIATUS:Untilfurthernotice Kagome has one of the strangest families. She has two older brothers two best friends that are like sisters. She hates her father, and her mother is dead. Kagome is in love with everybody's favorite demon lord. My first Song-fic
1. Chapter 1 I miss you

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters. Spiro and Temi are my characters

Couplings: Sess/Kag, Inu/Kik, Mir/San, Spiro/Temi

Kagome- lead singer/ keyboard

Kikyo- singer/Bass Guitarist

Sango- Electric Guitar

/wp-content/uploads/2008/10/08_( Kagome's outfit on the left, Kikyo's in the middle, Sango's on the right)

Miroku- Drums .com/gallery/files/0/1_ (Miroku's outfit)

Spiro- male lead singer ./_NO2UOMMYKZ0/SRA03LL-7jI/AAAAAAAACSo/G3gzoOvP2f8/s320/Emo+ (Spiro's outfit)

Chapter 1

Our story takes place in modern time Japan in an old abandoned warehouse. Where Kagome, her two older brothers, Spiro and Miroku, and her two best friends Sango and Kikyo are having band practice. Kagome and her brothers have always loved music and have had their band since Kagome was 12 and her brothers were 15. Sango has known the Higurashi's all her life, her and Kagome have been friends they were in diapers, and Kikyo joined the band when she met Kagome in 8th grade; right after Kagome's dad started spending more time at her house. Kagome and her brothers live on there own because their dad left them and their mother for Kikyo's mom, while their own mom was dying in the hospital. Everybody was surprised when Kagome and her brothers befriended Kikyo, instead of shunning her. Kikyo never like her stepfather because of the way he left his family. So Kikyo moved out once she turned 18. She shares an apartment with Sango. They live right down the street from the Higurashi family.

Even though all of them are in the band, all five of them are attending Tokyo University. The girls are in their second year, while the boys are in their fifth year. The boys want to get a doctorate degree in law. Kagome wants to be a Baker, while Sango wants to be a chef, and Kikyo wants go into business management. The three girls want to own a restaurant together.

Ok sorry back to the main reason you are reading this. =) The band is practicing for an on campus concert they are having in two nights. They have already decided on the songs because they found out that their dad is going to be there. Kagome used to be a daddy's little girl when she was younger, so they decided that Kagome and Kikyo would sing Daddy's Little Girl by: Frankie J. Also Spiro would sing Emotionless by: Good Charlotte. Then Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango would sing Soldier by: Destiny's Child.

"Alright guys that was a really good session. I'm so glad that we found this place to practice in.," said Spiro.

" Yea me too, I can't wait to see the look on our old mans face when he hears us play," exclaimed Miroku while hugging Kagome and Kikyo.

They all just laughed, as they were packing up. When they were done they went out to eat at the Shikon no Tama. This just happened to be their favorite restaurant, except when a certain wolf demon worked on Wednesday nights, which tonight just happened to be a Wednesday night. The hostess Yura took them to their special spot in the back of the restaurant so the other costumers wouldn't bother them.

You all are having a good time just talking basically being the twisted family that you guys are, when all of a sudden Kikyo's boyfriend Inuyasha walks over to your table with his 7-year-old sister Rin holding his hand. Once she spots Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo she lets go of Inuyasha's hand and runs over to hug you guys. Kagome has known Inuyasha since her junior year of high school. She is the one that hooked Inuyasha and Kikyo up. As soon as Inuyasha and Rin sit down, everybody orders what they want. Everybody is having a great time until Kagome hears the one voice her and her family having been dreading.

"Hey it's my Woman," yells Koga the infuriating wolf demon. "How you doing babe?"

Koga has been claiming Kagome to be his woman since they met. Everyone knows that she isn't his woman.

"Koga if you don't leave our little sister alone we will be forced to beat you into the ground." Said Spiro and Miroku

"Hey you mangy wolf, you might want to listen to the twins." Warned Inuyasha.

"Why should I listen to them, they're probably just bluffing, look at you. You are dating their other sister and you're still standing." Said an idiotic Koga.

"Well that would be because 1: he didn't go around claiming Kikyo as his woman, 2: We actually like him, and 3: We already beat him into the ground when he first asked Kikyo out." Said Spiro and Miroku simultaneously.

Koga backed up a few steps because he started to get a little scared of the twins. When he finally got some of his spunk back his manager called him to get back to work. He left with a weary glance at the twins and a seductive glance at Kagome. (Well a poor attempt at a seductive look)

After Koga left everybody got back to eating. Once everybody was done Kagome told her brothers that she was spending the night at Sango and Kikyo's that night. Spiro and Miroku being the protective older brothers that they are told Inuyasha to watch over Kagome and Kikyo as if his life depended on it. (Which it pretty much did.)? Inuyasha being the scheming best friend he was told the twins that since him and Sesshomaru lived in the apartment below Kikyo and Sango that he and Sesshomaru would both keep and eye Kagome. Everybody knew that Kagome liked Sesshomaru, except for Sesshomaru of course; and he likes Kagome as well, but she didn't know. Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Sango are developing a plan to get Kagome and Sesshomaru together.

Once they reached the giant apartment building they started up the stairs to the girl's apartment, Inuyasha said that he had to take Rin to their apartment to put her to bed. Kagome offered to go with him because Rin said she wanted Kagome to sing her a song. As Inuyasha and Kagome made their way to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's apartment with a Kagome carrying Rin in her arms, they talked about the upcoming concert that Kagome and her family was going to have. Once inside the apartment the lights were turned on and they saw a sleeping Sesshomaru lying on the couch. Kagome thought he was the cutest man she had ever seen. Inuyasha shakes Sesshomaru awake as Kagome takes Rin into her bathroom so she could take her bath. Once that was done Kagome took Rin into her bedroom and laid her in bed so she could sing to her.

Kagome decides to sing **I miss you:**

Sha la la la la

Sha la la la la

Verse 1:

You used to call me your angel

Said I was sent straight down from heaven

You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave

I wanted you to stay here holding me

Chorus:

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear

Every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart will let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you

Sha la la la la

I miss you

Verse 2:

You used to call me your dreamer

And now I'm living out my dream

Oh how I wish you could see

Everything that's happening for me

I'm thinking back on the past

It's true that time is flying by too fast

Repeat Chorus

Bridge:

I know you're in a better place yeah

But I wish that I could see your face oh

I know you're where you need to be

Even though it's not here with me

Repeat Chorus 2x

When Kagome was done Rin was fast asleep.

Back with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru:

"Fluffy, Fluffy, come on wake up Fluffy. Me and Rin are home," Inuyasha whispered into Sesshomaru's ear.

"I thought I told to never call me that degrading name again Brother," said a stoic demon lord.

" Yea well I knew it would wake you up. So anyways go to bed you are starting to drool on the couch." Laughed Inuyasha.

"I have to go pick up…" faded Sesshomaru when he heard the most beautiful singing coming from Rin's room.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru made their way down the hall to Rin's room. Sesshomaru was surprised to see the girl that he loved sitting in Rin's room singing with the voice of an angel. Inuyasha had to drag Sesshomaru away from the room before Kagome found them staring at her. Inuyasha led Sesshomaru to his room and told him

"Kagome's brothers want us to make sure nothing happens to her while she is spending a few nights at Kikyo and Sango's apartment."

"Ok brother I will keep an eye on her during the day since we have all of the same classes."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still talking when they heard a knock on Sesshomaru's door. When they looked up they saw Kagome standing there with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Hey guys Rin has been bathed and is sleeping right now, so I'm going to go back to Sango's apartment. Inuyasha I will see you whenever you are around Kikyo lol, and Sesshomaru I will see you at 8:30 in class. Good night my puppies." Laughed Kagome as she ran out of the apartment before either demon could get her.

Kagome made her way back up to her sister's apartment to go to sleep for the night. As soon as she got into bed you went to sleep dreaming about a great dog demon lord who just happened to be in the apartment below her.


	2. Chapter 2 Best Friend

Chapter 2

Disclaimer very important: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, nor do I own the songs used in my fic. And actually I'm going to make a change to one character pairing. Instead of Sango and Miroku it's going to Sango and Bankotsu. Which means that Kagome's brothers are Spiro and Bankotsu. And Bankotsu wants to be a Chef instead of the original lawyer. Sorry for changing so much.

Kagome woke feeling the happiest she has ever felt in her life. I mean who could blame her after the dream she just had.

Dreamland: 

Kagome was sitting on the beach while the sun was setting just staring off at the horizon. Then she stands up and starts walking to the shoreline, so she could walk along the shore where the tide came in. As she was walking she felt someone come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. She was pulled back against a solid chest. She was a little afraid until she heard a familiar rumbling noise coming from the person behind her. She automatically relaxed into the person's arms and just stayed there with a smile of content on her face. Then said person leaned down to her ear and whispered ever so softly, "I love you, my Kagome." With that last statement made Kagome woke up.

End Dreamland

Kagome was walking to her culinary class with Sango. They were both discussing what they were going to wear for the concert that was tomorrow.

"Sango, what do you think I should wear?" asked Kagome.

"Umm, lets see, O you should wear you tight, black cargo pants with you your red shirt that says 'I don't need your attitude I have one of my own' with your black boots" exclaimed and excited Sango.

"Hmmm, I like it. Ahh you know what you should wear? You should wear your black cargos, with the black boots, and you shirt that says 'I'm not mean your just a sissy," said and equally excited Kagome.

They both continued to laugh and talk about what Kikyo should wear, as they walked into the kitchen. They both stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the men that they liked. Sango was staring at a very hot Bankotsu, and Kagome was staring at any even hotter Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru and Bankotsu have been best friends since they were in elementary school. (Bankotsu was the kid not afraid of Sesshomaru. Any ways back to the story) Kagome was the first to break out the trance and she had to pull a love struck Sango to their station before the professor showed up.

Bankotsu noticed that Kagome and Sango had shown up and were getting ready at their station; he was about to go see how his sister was doing and also he wanted to be near Sango, since he liked her. But before he could make his way over there not only did Sesshomaru's hand stop him, but also the teacher just decided to show up at that time.

As class went on Kagome kept getting this feeling that someone was watching her intensely. Every time she turned around to see if she could see who was watching her she never found anyone looking her way. So she just started to shrug it off. Unbeknownst to her it was the object of her desires Sesshomaru. After class was over Kagome walked with Sesshomaru, Sango and Kikyo to her math class. Everyone at their school wondered how Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, Spiro, and Bankotsu could be doing so well when they are taking a full schedule and they are all in a band. Not even the five band members understand how they do it. (O yea their band is called Forget Me Not.)

The day continues on seemingly uneventful, except for Sesshomaru who keeps trying to find the right time and the right words to tell Kagome how he feels, but he's a little shy. (Can you imagine our great demon lord fluffy being shy about anything. Lol) When it's time for the end of the day Sesshomaru still hasn't figured out how to tell Kagome his true feeling, but he keeps telling him self that he will not give up.

Since the band doesn't have practice today everybody just goes over to the Higurashi household to hang out, since none of them have classes on Fridays.

"Hey Kikyo, Sango, and Temi do you guys want to see my private room," asked an excited Kagome

"Yea sure, we can get a break from the boys for awhile," laughs Sango and Temi.

"Hey sis, how come you never let us come into your 'private' room," asks an offended Bankotsu.

"Well my dear dear Banki, I let you and your equally nosey twin over there in the room, then it would no longer be MY private room anymore. DUH," Kagome says while pointing to Spiro and patting an embarrassed Bankotsu on the head.

The all the girls bust out laughing while running after Kagome, who it trying to get away from an infuriated Bankotsu. Kagome and the girls reach the attic before Bankotsu can get them.

When the girls reach the safety of the attic, all of them except Kagome gasp at how amazing it looked. Kagome decorated it her self; it had a mural of the sunset on one wall. On another wall contained old family pictures of Kagome, her brothers and their mom, before she died. Kagome made sure that none of the pictures had her father in them. Also when you looked up at the ceiling you could see a mural of the night ski with a cresant moon shining high in the night ski. The girls continue to stare at the ceiling for the next 10 minutes. Then they start to look around and see what else Kagome has up her. They see that she has dozens of blank canvases, and canvases with thing painted on them. Also in one corner of the attic there is a kitchenette with stainless steel appliances, so that Kagome has somewhere to practice her baking. All the girls ask her how she has this giant room with all of this stuff without her brothers knowing about it.

"Well this room actually used to be my mothers secret place. She used to come up here when she wanted to get away from the world. No one else except me was aloud up here with her. She had a special lock put on the door and she was the only one with a key. Before my mother died she had a worker install the kitchenette for me, because she knew I loved to cook," Kagome said while thinking back on the past.

Kagome then continued after taking a short break, "Then right after my mother died I locked myself in here. I wouldn't come out for anyone or anything since I had food already in here. While I was in here I found a note from my mother that said,

'Dear Kagome,

I have left our private room to you. You can do as you please with it. If you look in the closet you will find buckets of paint, and canvases with smaller paints in it, you can use the paint to make pretty pictures like you used to do, and you can also finally paint that sunset and night sky mural that you always wanted in here. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to help you, but just remember I love you and your brothers very much. Love, Momma.

So the whole time I was up here all I really did was paint and cook. I refuse to let anyone up here for the longest time, because this was the last piece of my mother that I had that I didn't have to share." She said as tears slowly slid down her face.

That's when all of the girls broke down crying and hugging Kagome to try and comfort her. Their crying was so loud that all of the boys heard it; they ran up the stairs to the attic door and started pounding on it. They were yelling for the girls to open the door, and they were asking them what was wrong. This went on for about 20 minutes, because the brothers didn't dare break the door for fear of what their sister would do to them for forcing their way in. When the girls finally calmed down they started laughing at how worried the boys were. The only ones that were dating were Temi and Spiro and Inuyasha and Kikyo, so it was funny at how worried and protective Sesshomaru and Bankotsu were of Kagome and Sango.

The guys were standing outside the door so confused because first the girls were crying now they are laughing. That's when Spiro steps forward and knocks on the door and asks, "Hey Kagome are you guys ok in there? We are all a little worried when we heard you guys crying."

All that answered the guys was more laughing from behind the door. That's when Inuyasha thought it would be a good idea for him to speak.

"Hey Kagome what the hell is going on in there?" "…" "Hey either answer us or we're going to break the door down," yelled Inuyasha. Now this just caused Bankotsu and Spiro to slap their hands on their foreheads and it caused Kagome to get mad.

"NOW LOOK HERE THERE IS A REASON THIS IS MY PRIVATE ROOM. SO IF YOU TRY TO BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN INU-CHAN THEN YOU WON'T BE LIVING THAT MUCH LONGER. THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU BANKI, FLUFFY, AND YOU TOO SPIY," yelled a very angry Kagome. All the nicknames caused all of the girls to go into another fit of laughter, and they caused the guys to blush and go back downstairs.

"Man, Kagome that was funny. So what are we going to do now?" asked a still laughing Temi.

"Hmmm, I don't know what do you think Sango and Kikyo?" Kagome asked

"How about we make some treats," offered Sango.

"… And we could sing a song while we eat," said Kikyo.

"YEA" they all screamed.

Downstairs with the boys:

"Man I never knew Kagome could be so scary and she's not even a demon," exclaimed a frightened Inuyasha.

"Well it's your fault, you threatened to break into a room that me and Bankotsu wouldn't even dare try to get into," Spiro said while looking at the scared Inuyasha.

"And I bet you now Kagome won't even make us any treats, thanks to this baka," said a very frustrated and hungry Sesshomaru.

"Actually if you go upstairs and ask her, I bet she'll at least consider it," Bankotsu said winking at Sesshomaru.

"Yea big bro, go see if that'll work. We all know that you like her." Laughed Inuyasha

"I'm only going if all of you come too. I'm not having her think that all I ever want from her is her cooking, and for to also see it's not just me that wants something," Sesshomaru said.

"Fine I'm coming with you, cause I know I want some of Kagome's treats." Add Spiro and Bankotsu.

Inuyasha agreed to come as well. As the boys were making their way back up to the attic they heard music playing then all of the girls started singing **Best Friend**:

Hoo Ha!  
Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah  
Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah  
Have you ever been in love? Hwah!

He's my best friend best of all best friends; do you have a best friend too?  
He tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy  
hey, you should get a best friend too.

Hoo ha! Hoo Ha!

Hello baby can I see you smile?  
I'm going to a party and it's gonna be wild. (okay!)  
Can I come, I am sitting alone  
No, Friends are never alone (that's right!)

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world,  
excuse me I could also be your girl  
lately, everyone is making fun  
Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!

He's my best friend best of all best friends; do you have a best friend too?  
He tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy  
hey, you should get a best friend too. (A best friend)

Hoo Ha! Hoo Ha!  
Hoo Ha! Hoo Ha!  
Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah  
Hoo Ha! Hoo Ha!

Aloha baby lets go to the beach  
Yeah! Girls in bikini are waiting for me  
but I was hoping for a summer romance  
so why didn't you take a chance (okay!)

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world,  
excuse me I could also be your girl  
lately, everyone is making fun  
Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!

He's my best friend best of all best friends; do you have a best friend too?  
He tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy  
hey, you should get a best friend too. (A best friend)  
Hoo Ha! Hoo hA!  
Hoo Ha! Hoo HA!  
Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world,  
excuse me (yeah) I could also be your girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun  
Lets get this party on  
Hit me with laser gun!

Hwah!

Ooh oh oh come on boys!  
Hoo Ha Hoo HA!  
Ooh oh oh  
you should get a best friend too

He's my best friend best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too?  
He tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy  
hey, you should get a best friend too. (A best friend)

Hoo Ha! Hoo HA!  
Hoo Ha! Hoo HA!  
He's soooo sweet!  
Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah!

The girls then came out of the room dancing, singing and laughing. They then spotted the boys, but since they were no longer mad at them, the girls just walked right by them and headed to the downstairs kitchen. The guys just stood their confused, until they started to follow their "girls". They then heard Kagome telling her friends to go ahead into the living room and keep their "guys" (Kagome winks at Sango) entertained while she cooks treats for everyone. Since Sesshomaru's "girl" was the one in the kitchen he thought he would go in and see if he could help. When he get to the kitchen he hears Kagome singing **1000 Miles:**

Making my way downtown

Walking fast

Faces pass

And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making a way

Through the crowd

And I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder....

Kagome starts to move her hips to the beat on the song. This makes Sesshomaru want Kagome even more than he already does.

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

Tonight

Sesshomaru came up behind Kagome and wraps his around her waist, this causes her to jump a little, but then she looks over her shoulder and sees that it is Sesshomaru. She jut continues to sing why still moving her hips. Sesshomaru joins in her dance and he can't help but smile.

It's always times like these

When I think of you

And I wonder

If you ever

Think of me

'Cause every thing's so wrong

And I don't belong

Living in your

Precious memory

'Cause I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder....

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

Tonight

And I, I

Don't want to let you know

I, I

Drown in your memory

I, I

Don't want to let this go

I, I

Don't....

Making my way downtown

Walking fast

Faces pass

And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making a way

Through the crowd

And I still need you

And I still miss you

And now I wonder....

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass us by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you...

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

If I could

Just hold you

Tonight

When the song ends (it was on the radio) she hears another song that she loves, she knows her friends love this song as well. So she tells Sesshomaru to leave and send in the girls. When the girls come in they hear the song and start to move things out of the way so they have room to dance. Kagome leaves what she was making on the counter and joins her friends. The song is **Ego:**

A w, baby, how you doing?

You know I'm gonna cut right to the chase, huh?

Some women were made

But me, myself?

I like to think that I was created

For a special purpose

You know?

What's more special than YOU?

You feel me?

It's on, baby let's get lost

You don't need to call in to work 'cause you're the boss

For real, want you to show me how you feel

I consider myself, okay that's a big deal

Why?

Well, you got the key to my heart

But you ain't gonna need it

I'd rather you open up my body

And show me secrets you didn't know was inside

No need for me to lie

It's too big (big)

It's too wide (wide)

It's too strong (strong)

It won't fit (fit)

It's too much (much)

It's too tough (tough)

He talk like this 'cause he can back it up

He got a big ego

Such a huge ego

But, I love his big ego

It's too much

He talk like this 'cause he can back it up

The boys come in the kitchen to what's going and why the girls left so suddenly. When they reach the door all of the guys are stunned at the way their "girls" are dancing. They continue to watch for a little bit longer.

Usually I'm humble

Right now, I don't choose

You can leave with me

Or, you could have the blues

Some call it arrogant

I call it confident

Kagome goes back to making the treats while still dancing.

You decide when you find out what I'm working with

Damn, I know

I'm killing you with them legs

Better yet, them thighs

Matter of fact it's my smile, or maybe my eyes?

Boy, you're a sight to see

Kinda something like me

The guys can't take anymore of their girls dancing so they decided to join them. Of course Bankotsu with Sango, Inuyasha with Kikyo, Spiro with Temi, and Sesshomaru with Kagome, the girls all jump a little, but get back into the beat. Temi and Kikyo are already grinding on their man. Sango and Kagome look at each other and they figure if the guys didn't like them they wouldn't be dancing with them, so they start to grind on the guy that is behind them. This puts a smile on both Sesshomaru and Bankotsu's faces.

It's too big (big)

It's too wide (wide)

It's too strong (strong)

It won't fit (fit)

It's too much (much)

It's too tough (tough)

I talk like this 'cause I can back it up

I got a big ego

Such a huge ego

But, he loves my big ego

It's too much

I walk like this 'cause I can back it up

I, I walk like this 'cause I can back it up

I, I talk like this 'cause I can back it up

I, I, I can back it up,

I can back it up

Since Kagome needs to put the treats in the oven, she decides to use that as the perfect opportunity to tease Sesshomaru a little bit. So makes her way over to the oven, she opens up the door, and when she bends down to put the tray of treats in she pops her back (not in a "o I hurt my back" way, but in a sexy way) which makes her push her ass into Sesshomaru's slightly hard member. This makes him suck in a breath to keep from moaning. He holds her tighter as he is trying to restrain from taking her right then and there. Kagome also gasp when she feels how hard he is. When Kagome straightens back up Sesshomaru whispers in her ear, "Now you know that was uncalled for, even though I'm not complaining. But I hope you see what you do to me." He licks her ear as the song is ending.

I Walk like this 'cause I can back it up

It's too big (big)

It's too wide (wide)

It's too strong (strong)

It won't fit (fit)

It's too much (much)

It's too tough (tough)

He talk like this 'cause he can back it up

He got a big ego

Such a huge ego... such a huge ego

But, I love his big ego

It's too much

He talk like this 'cause he can back it up

Ego so big you must admit

I got every reason to feel like I'm that bitch

Ego so strong, you ain't know?

I don't need no beat, I can sing it with piano...

Kagome is in so much shock that she forces all of the guys out of the kitchen with half of the treats in hand and she tells the girls to follow her up to her "room".

Once upstairs Kagome finally lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The other girls look at her with a twinge of concern in their eyes. Kagome begins to tell them what happened between her and Sesshomaru while everyone was dancing. All the girls stare at her with shock etched on their faces. Temi is the first to recover and asks,

"Kagome do you like him?" Kagome nods her head yes, "Then what are you so freaked out about. I know for a fact from listening to Sesshomaru talk to your brothers that he likes you too." Now it is Kagome's turn to have a shocked face. Then Temi turns to Sango and asks,

"Sango do you like Bankotsu, and don't try to lie to me because I already know the answer?"

"I… uh… well… yes I like him. Just as much as Kagome likes Sesshomaru." Stutters Sango

"Well, girls I don't see why you aren't with them, they both like you two, and you two like both of them. So now all you have to do is wait for them to ask you guys out." Said a very happy Temi

That's when there was a knock on the door. When Kagome went to peak out the little peephole she saw it was Bankotsu. She stepped outside the door and asked him what he wanted. He said that one he needed to talk to Sango alone and that two Sesshomaru wanted to talk to her alone. He said that he was already in her room. (Actual bedroom) With that Bankotsu told her that he would be in his room. Kagome calls Sango out into the hall and tells her that Bankotsu wants to see her in his room. Before Kagome can go see what Sesshomaru wants Temi and Kikyo said that they were going to go grab their men and go shopping, and with that they left her and Sango in the house alone with the very men they were just talking about.

BWHAAHAHAHAHAHA I'm so evil I'm going to stop it right here. I'm really only stopping it for a poll: Do you guys want me to put a lemon in the third chapter? It will be a continuation of this one. Just a simple yes or no. And if you are confused at all on whats going on don't be afraid to ask me whats going on. **Please review**.


	3. AN

A/N: I'm sorry about not posting. We had a little mishap with the cast. Miroku didn't like the fact that he was taken out of the story.

Miroku: Damn straight I didn't like it. Everybody knows if Sango is in the story then I'm in the story.

Me: Hey, Hey, hey don't get all snippy with me you perverted monk. I said I was making couple changes that didn't mean that you getting taken out of the story completely.

Miroku: Well when do I get to come back, and be with my Sango.

Sango: Hey monk I'm not yours I'm with Bankotsu. (Runs and hugs Bankotsu)

Me: If you keep messing with me and the story then you wont be in this story at all.

Inuyasha: But Brandi if you take him out then the story wont work.

(Miroku goes to hug Inuyasha for saving him, but Inuyasha pushes him away.)

Hey don't touch me. Just because I reminded Brandi that you are needed in the story doesn't mean that I like way you treat Sa… ouch. What the hell? What did I do?

Me: (Hits Inuyasha on the head with rolled up story) No bad puppy, bad puppy. You almost gave away something that comes up in the next chapter you baka.

Me: Now just to inform people that the second and third chapters take place on Thursday. And also… Uh why do you look so pissed Sesshy?

Sesshy: Stupid woman one did this Sesshomaru not just tell you never to call me that inferior name ever again and two what is this about this Sesshomaru being afraid to talk to a mere human. You insolent wench will change this story immediately or you will be punished. (Cracking his knuckles)

Me: (Sniffles and starts to cry.) Waaaaaaaaaah, Sesshomaru is being mean to me. He doesn't like my story. Fine I'm not writing anymore.

Whole cast (Except Sesshomaru): NO!!

Kagome: Wait you have to continue to write. What about all of your readers they will be disappointed. (Hugs and comforts Brandi with Temi, Sango, and Kikyo)

Me: *sniffle* Fine I'll do it for the readers. Sesshomaru you are mean, I should put you wearing a skirt and a tube top in the story. (Lifts pen and starts to write a scene with Sesshomaru dressed as a girl)

Sesshomaru: (Snatches paper from Brandi) No don't, fine I'm sorry I was mean to you. (Runs off with the story)

Me: Sesshomaru give that back I need that to write the story. (Runs after Sesshy)

After 3 hours:

Me: HA!! I got it back. Now I can finish writing the third chapter. So I can make the readers happy. Well the cast and me need to get back to work. So say 'bye' everyone until next time.

All: Bye everyone.

Inuyasha: Until next time. (Sesshomaru hits him on the head)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Since nobody answered the poll. No lemon for you. There might be one later on. Once again I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters or any of the songs. Also chapter 2 and this chapter take place on Thursday. My friend was confused at first.

Kagome was making her way to her room when the doorbell rang. When she got to the door she saw her ex-boyfriends best friend, Miroku. Kagome didn't even have to open the door to know what he wants. He has been trying to get you and Naraku (ex-boyfriend) back together ever since you guys broke up. Kagome can't stand he ex-boyfriend, he used to cheat on her with the school whore Kagura. He also used to get really jealous if Kagome were hanging out with her brother, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru, he would even accuse her of cheating. Kagome opened the door just only enough for Miroku to see that he had her attention.

"Hey Kags, how are you doing?" asked Miroku.

Kagome answered while rolling her eyes, "I'm good Miroku. What do you want?"

"Hey now can't a guy come see some old friends, by the way where is Sango?" Miroku said with a stupid smirk, "I want to see her."

"You and I both know that after the way you used to abuse her not only does she not want you near her, but neither do me, my brothers, Temi, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, nor Inuyasha. So you can just leave. And you can tell Naraku that I REFUSE TO GO BACK OUT WITH HIM." Kagome yelled while slamming the door in Miroku's face. When Kagome turned around she saw Sango standing at the top of the stairs with a horrified look on her face. Kagome ran up to comfort her. Kagome dragged Sango upstairs to her private room. As soon as they were in the room Sango broke down crying. Kagome called Temi and Kikyo, and told them that they need to come back to the house now.

When the girls arrive they bolt upstairs to Kagome's 'room'; leaving the boys downstairs dumb founded. All the boys knew it would be pointless to try and get into the room; when the girls are done talking they will come out. So all of the boys went into the family room to wait.

Meanwhile with the girls:

Temi and Kikyo run into the room and see Sango with her head on Kagome's lap crying. They run over to them and start asking a million questions.

"What happened to her? Why is she crying? Did Bankotsu do something to her?" questioned Temi and Kikyo.

"Wait one question at a time." Yelled Kagome.

"Lets see, she is crying because after you guys left Miroku came by for the same reason as all of the other times, but this time he said he wanted to see Sango. Sango saw him from the stairs and she just froze." "O, and obviously Bankotsu didn't do anything, seeing as how Sango never even made it to his room." explained Kagome who was still trying to calm Sango down. Kagome realized just rubbing her back wasn't working so she started to sing **Lean on Me:**

Sometimes in our lives we all have pain

We all have sorrow

But if we are wise

We know that there's always tomorrow

Lean on me, when you're not strong

And I'll be your friend

I'll help you carry on

For it won't be long

'Til I'm gonna need

Somebody to lean on

Please swallow your pride

If I have things you need to borrow

For no one can fill those of your needs

That you WON'T let show

You just call on me brother, when you need a hand

We all need somebody to lean on

I just might have a problem that YOU'LL understand

We all need somebody to lean on

Lean on me, when you're not strong

And I'll be your friend

I'll help you carry on

For, it won't be long

'Til I'm gonna need

Somebody to lean on

YA just call on me brother, when you need a hand

We all need somebody to lean on

I just might have a problem that YOU'LL understand

We all need somebody to lean on

If there is a load you have to bear

That you can't carry

I'm right up the road

I'll share your load

If you just call me

Call me (if you need a friend)

Call me (call me)

Call me (if you need a friend)

Call me (if you ever need a friend)

Call me (call me)

Call me (call me)

Call me (call me)

Call me (call me)

Call me (if you need A friend)

call me (call me)

call me (call me)

call me (call me)

call me (call me)

call me

After another 10 minutes Sango had cried herself to sleep. Then Kikyo left to go get her and Sango a change of clothes so they could stay the night. Temi already had clothes to wear at the house. By the time Kikyo got back Sango had woken up. Once they realized that Sango would be ok the girls just stayed in the attic watching TV for a while.

Downstairs with the boys:

"Hey, what happened while we were gone," asked Spiro?

"We don't know we were waiting to talk to the girls when they never came, and then when you guys got back we came downstairs and couldn't find the girls any…" Bankotsu was saying when he suddenly stopped talking. He saw Inuyasha saying something to Spiro when they both nodded their heads like they agreed on something. That's when Inuyasha said,

"We might know what happened. When we were on our way back after Temi got a call from Kagome saying we needed to return to the house, we saw Miroku walking down the street. I just thought maybe the reason the girls never made it to talk to you guys was because Miroku came by and either upset Kagome or Sango or maybe both of them."

"I wish that guy would leave Kagome and Sango alone. He keeps coming back to try and talk Sango into going back out with him, and he keeps trying to get Kagome to back out with that good for nothing friend of his, Naraku," exclaimed Bankotsu.

Before anyone else could say anything else they heard the girls coming downstairs. They were quietly talking with each other; they didn't seem upset, but the boys knew that was only because they had time to let out their anger. The girls walked by the family room door and waved and smiled at the boys. Then they headed into the kitchen to have some tea. After 15 minutes Temi and Kikyo went to the indoor garden since it was raining outside. The next two hours were pretty much uneventful, until Sango and Kagome heard a small whimpering and a soft crying. Kagome got up with Sango behind her and went to the porch doors.

When Kagome opened the door she saw a little girl with big brown eyes, she couldn't have been older than 6 or 7; with her was a baby fox demon kit that looked no older than 2 years old. Kagome told Sango to run to the closet and get two big towels to dry the kids off with. Kagome bent down and picked both of the kids up and brought them inside and sat them on one of the kitchen counters. Sango came running back into the kitchen with the towels as Kagome was heating up some more tea and chicken noodle soup. (Let it rain and clear it out, let it rain and clear it out. This is a song and it is called chicken noodle soup.)

Kagome then ran upstairs to her bedroom to get some clothes the kids can change into, while Sango watched the food. Kagome came back in with one of her big t-shirts and one of her small undershirts. She gave them to the kids to change into. Kagome took their wet cloths into the laundry room, to dry. When she came back into the kitchen she saw Sango putting the soup into bowls for the kids. Kagome picked up the little boy and sat him in her lap so she could feed him. After about 5 minutes Kagome asked,

"What are your names and what are you doing out in this storm?"

"Well my name is Rin and this is my little brother Shippo, he's really shy around people. Our mother didn't want us anymore and left us at the end of your driveway while it was raining." Rin explained.

That is when her and Shippo started to cry. Sango walked over to Rin and started rocking her back and forth. Kagome did the same thing with Shippo, then Kagome said,

"Sango lets go upstairs to my private room with the kids."

"O.k. Kagome." Said Sango while walking out of the kitchen up the stairs.

When they had reached the attic they had got the kids to calm down. Then Kagome said,

"Well kids you can live here with me and my brothers, and you don't have to worry about us leaving you; we will be your new family."

This caused Shippo to turn in Kagome's lap and look up at her and he could tell that she was sincere. Shippo jumped up and hugged Kagome around her neck and he said, "Momma?" he looked up at Kagome to see if it was o.k. Kagome looked down at him and said, "If you want me to be."

This caused Rin to jump out of Sango's lap and run over to Kagome and hug her with Shippo. Sango told Rin and Shippo that they could call her aunt Sango. After another 30 minutes Kagome asked Shippo and Rin,

"Do you guys want to go meet the rest of my family?"

Shippo looked at Rin a little timidly, and Rin asked,

"Yes, but momma are they as nice as you and aunt Sango?"

"Well I only have two brothers and they are so nice. The rest of the people that you will meet are my friends just like aunt Sango." Explained Kagome.

The four of them made their way downstairs and into the family room. When they walked in all eyes were on Kagome and Sango until they saw the kids standing slightly behind Kagome's legs. Kagome picked Shippo and Rin up and walked over to sit next to Sesshomaru. When she sat down she noticed that Shippo clung to her a little bit tighter. Finally Kagome spoke up and introduced Rin and Shippo to everybody. Kagome then turned to Spiro and Bankotsu and asked,

"Ro-Ro, Banki can they stay with us? Please."

The twins nodded their heads 'yes'. Kagome was so happy. She then noticed that Rin has been staring at Sesshomaru since they came downstairs, better yet she was staring at the arm he had around her new mother. Kagome started to blush when she felt his arm tighten around her.

"Momma is he going to our new Daddy?" Rin asked while pointing at Sesshomaru.

"If he wants to be sweetie. Why don't you ask him?" said Kagome as she turned and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Excuse me sir, can you be our new Daddy?" asked an innocent looking Rin.

Sesshomaru looked down at her then he looked at Kagome and smirked and said, "That's fine with me." Sesshomaru then bent his head down towards Kagome's ear and whispered,

"I guess that means we are together now. Hmmm what do you think?" Sesshomaru kissed Kagome on her cheek when he was done whispering. Kagome turned her face to Sesshomaru's and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away a little bit and whispered against his lips,

"Hmm that sounds like a plan to me."

**A/N:**

**Me: I am so sorry it took me so long to update. **I had this chapter all written down and all I had to do was type it and post it, but having to deal with finals and everything and now graduation practice I just never had the energy to work on the story. I will be sure to try and update more often. And…. OMG SAVE ME.

Miroku: Get back here, how could you say that I would ever hurt Sango.

Me: AHHHHHHHHH! Sesshy save me. (Brandi runs and hides behind Sesshomaru)

Miroku: Move Sesshomaru, I don't like how she made me a bad person in this.

Sesshomaru: (raises eyebrow at Miroku) Insolent monk you will not touch Brandi, for she has to finish this story. Also nobody touches what's mine.

Miroku: I thought Kagome was yours.

Kagome: Nope Brandi is just letting me borrow him for the story. I'm with her cousin Hikaru.

Miroku: Well I don't really care, I'm going to get her for making me a bad guy.

Brandi: AHHHHHHH help. (Brandi runs in between Hikaru, Bankotsu, Spiro and Inuyasha; while Sesshomaru is beating Miroku.)

Sesshomaru: Are you ok Brandi, he didn't touch you did he?

Brandi: No, he just scared me. (Brandi runs into Sesshomaru's arms) Well that's it for the third chapter, please review so I know how I'm doing. Thank you so much.

Sesshomaru: All of you better review my girls stories or ELSE.

(Sesshomaru is growling)

Inuyasha: While Brandi is trying to tame the wild beast, we will see you guys soon. BYE


End file.
